Night at the Museum: Magic of Egypt
by Elder-Rannells
Summary: (Sequel to Jewel of Brooklyn) Jewel and Ahk have wonderful news for the crew- a new addition is coming! Things go well, until Jewel falls with an ancient Egyptian disease that could permanently take her life. Now they must go to the Cairo Museum to find the ancient spell book to cure her before it's too late. What if old friends were around to help? Or old enemies to take revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back? That's right, Jewel and the gang! I've decided the sequel to Jewel of Brooklyn would be uploaded now**** since I had nothing else to think of **** but I'm so excited for everyone to read this! Thank you for the reviews and for reading the first story- I thought no one would read it! Anyways, here's the first chapter to Night at the Museum: Magic of Egypt. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: Jewel and Gracilia are all that I own.**

It had been the last day Ahkmenrah and Jewel were in Egypt for their honeymoon. All week, he'd shown her many glorious places where great events happened and she showed him what had been here since he was last alive there. The pyramids were perfect, the sites were beautiful and everything had been nice. Except for one place that is. On that particular last day in the African country, the young man blindfolded his wife, taking her to a secret place.

"Can I take it off now?" Jewel begged to her husband, who replied with a no.

"This is a surprise," he said, holding her hand as they walked," a place that I can trust you to see.

Suddenly, the young man lifted his wife bridal style on walked on. She began to laugh, saying how people would stare and think something was up. Still, her husband carried her until he put down and took the blindfold off.

"What do you think?" He asked her, smiling.

He lead her to a cliff where the sun peaked over the pyramids. It was beautiful, the golden sand glimmering as if the desert were made of riches. The world seemed to stop for ten minutes that day as Jewel's smile shined upon the cliff. She turned to her husband, saying how amazing the place was. As she babbled on, Ahkmenrah stared over, smile slowly fading as many thoughts came to his head. And his wife noticed immediately.

"Ahk?" she asked," what's wrong?"

The pharaoh didn't know how to confess to his wife...the truth. You see, this cliff could seem normal to anyone passing by. But this place had special meaning to him. A tear came out of his eyes as he looked her in the eyes.

"This is a place for mourning my Jewel," he said," this place...is where my death had occurred. On the night before my crowning, my brother Kahmunrah.."

Tears began pouring from his eyes as he thought of his brother. He remembered his brother telling him how proud he was of ruling over the kingdom. The look in his eyes as he told him what a wonderful man he was becoming, then he stabbed him. Kahmunrah shushed Ahk as his eyes began to close slowly. The last sight he saw was his eldest brother's smiling face as blood spilled from his wounds.

Ahkmenrah couldn't help but cry. His memories began to get worse, he just wanted a good memory on this hill. And soon, he would have one.

"Ahk honey," Jewel said, holding him from behind," maybe I should wait to tell you-"

"What is it my Jewel?" he immediately asked, looking in her eyes.

A feeling washed over her as his eyes met hers. For their honeymoon in Egypt, things were amazing. And they'd be going home with more baggage than they bargained for.

"Our honeymoon has been great," she said," our lives have changed forever and-it makes me happy to have you in my life. And I love you so much. I need you here and want to stay with me forever. Also, i've got to tell you a little secret."

Jewel leaned in, whispering the happy words softly into his ear. His eyes lit up, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Really?" he asked, seeing her nod and getting extremely excited," does anyone else know?"

Jewel shook her head, smiling and placing her hands on her stomach. Ahkmenrah knelt beside her stomach and leaned against it. He began to talk to her stomach, causing his wife to laugh.

"I'm only four weeks pregnant, Ahk," she said," the baby won't be able to move until a few weeks."

That didn't stop her husband from getting excited. He lifted her up bridal style and began to walk away from the cliff. Great news finally came his way on that little cliff so many years after the incident. They couldn't wait to tell everyone the news of a new addition to the family. Yet, they thought it would be simple. Their child would be born in nine months and they would be happy together. But if you live in their lives, it would never be that simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own Jewel, Gracilia...and that's about it! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

Once the two had returned to New York, they had planned on telling everyone (especially their families) on the fact that they were expecting a child. It was hard at first because Jewel wanted a creative way to tell everybody the news. Ahkmenrah (however) wanted to just tell everybody as simple as that. The two didn't fight when it came to this but they finally came to a conclusion. Jewel (being the writer she was) wanted to tell everyone the news through a poem. And her husband could not agree more.

A week after their return, the couple asked Larry, Deborah, Nicky and his wife Alexandria to come to the museum for a little get together. On their way to the Museum of Natural History (which is where they worked as night guards) Ahkmenrah looked at his wife, smiling as she stared out of the window of the cab.

"Something wrong Jewel?" He asked nervously.

She didn't hear her husband at first. The young lady was thinking too much about the world she lived in. Her mother knew Ahk and her were trying for their first child. And when she'd gotten morning sickness, she knew they had succeeded. But what would Larry (her stepfather) think? Would he think they were too young for a baby? Would he become angry with her for this? It bothered her so much that it made her stomach hurt once more.

"Sorry hun," she whispered to her stomach.

"What is it?" her husband asked.

Jewel sighed and faced her husband. As she explained her troubles, they'd reached their destination. Ahkmenrah paid the cabman and looked at his wife once more.

"Larry will not do anything to make you feel down," he said, kissing her lips," I promise. He'll be thrilled."

The woman smiled, thanking her husband as they waited on the steps for her parents. As they waited, Dr. McPhee came out, sitting next to the couple.

"I know you're waiting for your parents," he said in a British accent," but it's freezing out

here! What's the occasion tonight anyways?"

The couple turned to each other and smiled. They'd have to tell the museum's director first. After all, he's the one that would give Jewel time off. Ahkmenrah insisted his wife tell the british man the news. So on she went turning to her boss with a serious expression glued to her face.

"Something came up in Egypt," she said," and it's affected me tremendously...actually, the both of us are affected."

Dr. McPhee listened as Ahkmenrah tried not to laugh. He knew the truth but couldn't ruin the surprise for their boss! After all, he did become quite close with the family. So as Jewel talked of stomach aches and dizziness, he sat there looking down in his empty hands with a slight frown on his face.

"I went to the doctor," his wife continued on," and he said that it's a seed going around called-"

She turned to her husband and looked back at the man. FInally, Ahk couldn't contain his excitement any longer. And in unison, they both shouted:

"It's called pregnancy!"

Dr. McPhee could not believe what he was hearing. Two of his closest (and best) employees were about to have their first child! That rang in his ears like church bells. Immediately, he hugged his friends, congratulating them for their first child. After sharing a bit of info on their child, a taxi pulled up.

"How do you plan on..sharing the news?" he asked.

That's when Jewel quickly pulled out the poem to let him read it. He skimmed through it, smiling as Larry and Deborah walked up the steps to the three. The girl (without her parents looking) placed the paper in her breast pocket and hugged them. After bidding the british director a good night and waiting for the two others, they walked into the museum.

"So,"Larry asked," this is just a big get together."

"Pretty much," his step daughter said as the sun slowly went down.

The museum exhibits began coming to life once again. People were thrilled to have the group back together once again. Then Merenkahre and his wife appeared, hugging their son at once.

"Egypt has changed a lot father," Ahkmenrah said, beginning to explain the different things happening in their old country.

As everyone talked, Jewel left for a quiet place to think. She finally reached the empty miniature exhibits. She sat on a bench, taking out the poem and reading it in her mind. Once she'd read it over a third time, a voice called out to her.

"Whatcha got there Little Miss Gigantor?" it asked.

Jewel looked down to see Jedidah, Octavius and their little girl Gracilia sitting in their toy monster truck. She didn't know what to tell them without ruining the surprise. Maybe she should just avoid their question- no, that would be rude. She sighed and turned to the small family.

"It's a..bill," she said," we have to pay money for our apartment."

The three nodded, although the tiny Roman did not seem completely convinced.

"Really?" he asked,"that's what you're going with...a bill?"

"Dad," Gracilia sighed," if Jewel says it's a bill, it probably is."

"Just making sure," he said, eyeing the paper.

The female guard sighed happily, asking them to round the others up downstairs. Before the Roman could ask any further questions, she told them it was just for some important business. As they sped out, Jewel suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. She grabbed her head, then grabbed her stomach and nearly fell. If Ahkmenrah hadn't been there to catch her, she surely would've taken a hard fall. He helped her up and held her close.

"Are you alright?" He asked, trying to make sure everything on her was okay.

He patted her shoulders, felt her forehead (which was feeling slightly warm) and leaned against her stomach. He'd done this every time Jewel had gotten sick ever since he'd been told. Ahk was very protective when it came to his wife and the baby. The woman rolled her eyes and patted his head.

"It's just a little sickness," she reassured him," everything's fine. Let's just get ready for our announcement."

Smiling, Ahkmenrah wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and walked down the hall, ready to confess their secret to the museum family.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the short chapter in advance. I'm having writer's block again. Anyways, enjoy and I only own my OCs.**

When the couple arrived downstairs, everyone had crowded them. Excited and confused faces awaiting them, making the anticipation rise inside one another. As Larry and Nicky calmed the others down, Jewel cleared her throat and began to speak.

"We're glad to have everyone together tonight," she said," it means alot to have our entire museum family here. Although I said this was just a get together- it's more than that. To show how much it means to me, i'll be reading my latest poem. It's entitled 'News'."

Nervously, she picked the paper out of her pocket and opened it. Before Oct could say it was only a bill, Jed shut him up before his husband could say anything. Anxiety filled the couples (who were the center of attention and felt awkward about it) as the wife's poem was being read.

"News can be good, news could be bad

Some can make you smile, others make you sad.

One could be that your son is engaged,

Or that your husband left you, that can make you sad and enraged."

Her step brother smiled, holding Alexandria close to his side. Deborah smiled sadly, knowing that part was about her and the life she lead with Steve. Her daughter continued on.

"But without doubt, news is still here,

And although most of it gives us fear,

We try our best to be happy about it,

Although some of it makes us want to quit,"

Everyone stared on as Jewel's poem dragged on. The anticipation of the crowd made the woman nervous. How would they react when she told her family and friends that the couple was expecting? Now, they realized some might be in shock and disbelief, but both feared for the reactions of their parents. Jewel feared her father would be quite angry with her, and Ahk feared his parents might disown him for having a child so soon. Hand in hand, the female guard continued on with her poem as eyes full of excitement watched on.

"Yet on this night of cheerfulness," she continued,

"With family and friends, we'd like to confess,

Some news has headed in to our minds,

One that we know will take some time,

To adjust into your minds for just a while,

To ponder and wonder and be filled with denial."

Now everyone was intrigued to hear what the poem meant. Did something bad occur in Egypt? Had one of them fallen with illness or...was it a divorce? At that moment, Attila began to panic, screaming in his ancient tongue about them getting a divorce. Deborah stood, calming the man down and looking at the two, as if to see if his words were true. Once explained as to what he said, Jewel and Ahkmenrah immediately shook their heads. Finally, the audience calmed down and the girl began the last few verses in her poem.

" I can assure you this is good news,

So it's not a game of who's leaving who's,

But on July of next year,

Get ready to hear

The cries of a child, that I hold dear."

And at that moment, the couple wish they had a camera with them, because the reactions of all surrounding them was more priceless than all of the jewels in Egypt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy and I don't own NATM**

It took the others a good ten minutes to realize what had just happened. Their family had just revealed a big secret to them and it shocked everyone. No one could speak for a little bit as a result of shock, but soon after showered the couple with congratulating words, as well as many hugs and kisses. Some even started suggesting names for the child, but soon realized (after Jewel told them) that the gender of the child wouldn't be discovered until about a few months into pregnancy.

"I'm so proud of you Jewel," Deborah said, hugging her child.

"As are we," Merenkahre said to his son and daughter-in-law.

The woman and her husband thanked them, receiving many hugs and kisses from the parents of the Egyptian pharaoh. From her position on the floor, Jewel could see Larry at the top of the museum. He was looking down with a seldom expression pinned to him face. He began to walk down the hall, making his step- daughter's heart nearly drop. She excused herself from the commotion and began heading up the steps after her father. He was sitting outside the Egyptian exhibit, where the guarding jackals had their bitter expressions. She sat down next to him with a nervous expression on her face.

"So the moment of truth is out," he spoke up," you're expecting a child."

"Are you mad about this?" she asked.

Larry sighed but continued to smile, and it wasn't a fake one either. He wanted the best for his daughter and her husband, but he wanted to make sure this was the right decision for them. The man had remembered the first time he met her. She was shy and anxious, but became so close to her step dad, especially in their German adventure. And Ahkmenrah- why, he'd known him longer! All Larry wanted to make sure that they were completely ready for a baby to come into their lives. But he knew Jewel and had known Ahkmenrah longer. He knew it was time to let them go and explore the world of parenting, so all he could do was smile as his step daughter sat down next to him.

"I'm just a little nervous about being a...grandfather," he said.

Jewel smiled, reassuring him that he'd be great at the job. Soon, the two got into

conversations of names (although his stepdaughter had mention several times the unknown gender of the baby) Larry had suggested some wonderful boys names. This conversation went on for a while until the man had to leave. He hugged his sitting daughter, telling her she'd see him later. Jewel gave a semi-wave, zoning in and out of thoughts as he walked away. She just couldn't believe it- Just a few years ago, she'd fallen in love with an Egyptian pharaoh and saved his life -something Ahkmenrah would never let her forget. And now, they were married and she was with child.

The woman could never forget the first time he said "Jewel of Brooklyn" to her and winked before he left for sunrise. She never forgot about him crying with his hands in hers, she certainly couldn't forget the night the Egyptians got kidnapped. Memories of Steve, Vicktor and everything in Germany wasn't hard to forget. Their first dance, everything afterwards- something out of a fairy tail. Jewel didn't realize sunrise was close as she thought of the old days with a smile glued to her face.

Once she'd heard footsteps (however) she slowly rose and realized something was wrong. Immediately, the female guard started coughing violently. One hand was placed on her face and the other on her stomach. Her husband ran down the hall, trying to help her calm down. And once she had stopped, he checked all over to see if she was okay.

"Ahk darling," she gasped out," i'm fine. Just a little...dry heaving is all…"

Her husband apologized, stating how protective he was of the two. With a nod of understanding, the man helped his parents passed the jackals and into the tombs/ sarcophagus. Jewel smiled at the family and began to walk away when something stopped her. Slowly, she lifted her hand to see a few drips of blood on it. Had she...was it possible to...of course she'd coughed up blood! Where else would it have came from? And this made her more anxious on the inside. What if she had fallen ill? What if something was wrong with the baby? What if..she was dying? But, she'd figured she'd been tired and really needed some rest. But what Jewel didn't realize was they were in for something worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy!**

It had been at least seven and a half months since the couple had spilled their secret out. Time had flown by, and everyone was getting ready for the child's arrival. Ahkmenrah had bought a house just a few minutes from where the museum was. They made a room for the baby (in which Jewel had to build the crib and did most of the work). They bought a minivan and only the wife could drive, due to the fact that her husband needed lessons and a license. Everyone had been ready for the easy life ahead, but poor Jewel was secretly getting worse.

She'd been violently getting sick, normal things during pregnancy like stomach aches and back problems. But for some reason, they seemed ten times worse. Every now and then, she'd find bits of blood in her hands as if she'd coughed it up. This wasn't normal for her but when she saw her doctor...nothing could be found. It seemed nothing was out of place and all was going smoothly. That was until one night, where all the women had a baby shower and things went completely wrong.

The women of the museum (not many of them) were gathered around each other with gifts for the child. Deborah had gotten the child many clothes, Cleopatra gave a gem of protection to the baby, and the others had gotten many wonderful things for Jewel and Ahk's child.

"So did you find out the gender of your baby yet?" Gracilia asked with excitement in her voice.

Jewel (who had been showing her bump) shook her head and placed a hand on her stomach. She said they wanted to wait, and when asked about names, told she had some in mind.

"But I can't tell you the names Ahk and I picked out," she said.

Her reply earned a playful groan from the women. They were just so excited to find out the gender and name of the child!

"And how have you been feeling?" Cleopatra asked," it must be hard work carrying around that baby!"

This made Jewel step back into her thoughts for a moment. Between the coughing up blood and terrible pains, things were awful. But she did not want to worry everybody with what could seem like nothing. She noticed Shepseheret (Ahk's mother) had a nervous expression on her face before the expecting mother could speak. Finally, she decided to tell the truth about how she was feeling.

As she did so, the men of the museum were in the Egyptian exhibit. There, they were just talking about becoming a father and such.

"But Jewel," Ahkmenrah said to everyone," she's been acting...strange. Really sick and always throwing things at me."

Larry couldn't help but chuckle, earning a glare from his son-in-law. After a quick apology, he began to explain how all women were like this during pregnancy He began to explain how his wife was like that when he was having Nicky with her. The boy blushed and hid from the others as his dad continued on.

"But don't you go worrying about your wife," he said," this is all normal."

Suddenly, Shepseheret walked in, going up to her husband. She whispered something, then ran out of the room. The others stood up nervously, as if something bad was happening.

"It's your wife," Merenkarhe said to his son," she's...coughed up blood. And she's passed out….your mother think it might be something."

Ahkmenrah's eyes went wide with fear. What was happening to his wife? Truly, this wasn't normal for pregnancy. The men ran down the steps to find Jewel passed out in the arms of her mother. The Egyptian king took her lightly and laid her on the step. He staff before gently placing the end near her heart, only to have her wake up with blood slightly dripping from her mouth.

Her husband ran next to her, getting the blood off of her mouth. He placed both hands on her stomach, feeling a slight kick- but that was it. Gently, he hugged her and looked up at his parents. Nervous expressions crossed their faces as Jewel trued to face them.

"What is happening to me?' She asked in a panic tone.

"We've seen this before," the king said," come with us. You'll be told all about what is happening to you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! I only own my characters**

Quickly and quietly, the couple and other followed the king and his queen into the Egyptian exhibit. The jackals paid no attention to everyone except the royals. Merenhakre asked Jewel to sit on the sarcophagus and began to examine her once she did. He felt the back of her neck, the front of her head and finally got to her stomach. He traced across it, feeling around for...no one knew what. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to everyone.

"It's just as we suspected," he began to speak," you see, in Jewel is the child of our young son, a pharaoh. This makes the child have mixed blood between an Egyptian of ancient times and a young girl of Brooklyn. Because of the blood and the spell of mortality placed on Ahkmenrah, the child is becoming very sick and is affecting his mother. The blood Jewel had been coughing up represents this. And as for the spell..certain ones can have a big affect towards this kind of situation. it could...permanently kill Jewel and the baby. "

The young pharoah held his wife close to his side. He remembered the spell placed on the two at the end of their German trip. One that caused Ahkmenrah to become human again so he could spend life with his lover. And in the end, they'd return to the museum and to safety once more. But because his child and wife were dying, did this mean he had to give up the spell? Give up his life and never see daylight again? His poor wife and child...but then his father spoke up once more.

"There is however," he said," a solution. The people left a spellbook in Egypt that had the spell of enchantment on my son's tablet. If we can retrieve that book, maybe it will have the enchantment to cure Jewel and the child. Nothing will have to change."

And at that moment, everyone realized they'd be going on an adventure. Hopefully- with McPhee's permission, the crew could go to the Cairo museum and retrieve the spellbook. Jewel would be cured and life would be normal again! So as morning came, Larry and Ahkmenrah went into his office to beg for them to go to Cairo.

"No one is going to Cairo," he said," we can't have this right now."

Ahkmenrah went to speak, but Larry stopped him. He'd do the talking for his daughter (and grandchild's) lives. The man began to think and finally spoke out.

"Dr. McPhee," he protested," i've done many things to save this museum. And even made it a lot better. But right now, we need your help. My daughter Jewel is terribly sick. It's got to do with an ancient Egyptian curse and that museum has a book that could help my daughter. Please make this happen and save my daughter's life."

Now, the director always had trusted the Daley family. He was awfully close to someone he wasn't related to (which was quite rare for him). But he had a few good reasons not to let the tablet and others go to Egypt.

"One," he explained," the flight costs a lot just to ship a few exhibits there. Two, I don't want any of my artifacts getting stolen. And three, how do I know you're not lying to me? Maybe Jewel isn't even that sick. Maybe she just. needs a rest."

Ahkmenrah began to beg, but McPhee wouldn't hear it. Larry joined in, but still the director wouldn't hear his cries. As they protested, Jewel bursted into the room with a sick and angry expression on her face. Holding her stomach tightly, her husband grabbed her before she could pass out.

"Are we going to Egypt or not?" She said with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

McPhee couldn't believe this was his employee now. After a few months into pregnancy, and she was a pale, sick monster. Of course (for fear of arguments and anger) he kept his mouth shut about her appearance. Maybe she really was sick and did need to go to Egypt. And if he refused again...she might just rip his head off. So, he left the room and Jewel winked at the other two. They smiled and Dr. McPhee came back a short while later with a paper and pen. He sat down at his desk and looked straight at the three.

"Just tell me which exhibits you need," he said," and i'll have them packed by tomorrow."

The three told which exhibits they wanted on their trip. He called the museum and said they'd leave in two days for Cairo. They left, smiling at Jewel and her cleverness.

"Thanks from that outburst," Larry said on their way home in her minivan. He received a thanks from his stepdaughter as Ahkmenrah spoke up.

"It truly was clever," he said," faking anger and your own sickness."

"Well," she said with a chuckle," all I had to do was fake anger."

They dropped Larry off and went home to get ready for Egypt. It had been almost eight months since they'd been there, but they were ready. And the Cairo museum was ready for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy and I own nothing except Jewel and Gracilia.**

Two days had passed and before they knew it, the family was on the first flight to Cairo. Nicky and Alexandria were in the back, Larry and Deb in the front and Jewel and Ahkemnrah in the middle of the plane. Things were fairly quiet on that eleven hour plane ride, but there wasn't much to say. The people were just too nervous to start a conversation with one another. What if the woman and the baby died? No, the young pharaoh wouldn't allow that to happen. He'd give up his powers before letting his wife and child die. But maybe in time, no one would have to sacrifice anything. If they could get there hands on that book, everything would go back to the way it was- without anything being lost.

All day, the six began to plan their night ahead. The hot June air began to surround the others even in their cool room as plans began to be devised. Maps of inside the museum and partnered groups were all formed by Larry, who was just as nervous as Ahkmenrah. He just wanted the safety of his step daughter and grandchild to be ensured. After all, what would life be like without Jewel?

That night, the six drove down to the museum in a big carrying van and up to the gates. Larry drove up to the back where a Egyptian guard stood. His eyes were focused on the man in the driver seat, walking up to him. Right away, Larry knew he looked familiar. He had such a close resemblance to...Ahkmenrah.

"Good evening sir," he said," you must be the American guard. I'm just going to need you to sign a couple papers."

The guard obliged, looking at his wife in the passenger seat. She smiled, only to drop it when a huge stack of papers was put on her husband's lap. He looked down and back at the smiling guard.

"Is there anyway we could speed this up?' he asked, looking towards the sky as the sun was slowly going down.

"It's the director's orders," he said," all documents must be signed before entering the building."

The man looked back at everyone, to which Jewel held her stomach nervously as if to say 'think of something clever and quick!' Larry began to look inside every compartment and bag until he found something. He pulled his hand out for the guard to see a few Egyptian pounds, a Kitkat and a paperclip in his hand. The guard looked up with a confused glare in his eyes.

"Take the papers and you'll receive everything in my hand at this very moment," the older man bribed.

The young guard looked at the hand and back at the ex nightguard. The five others crossed their fingers, hoping this stupid plan would work. Swiftly, the guard took the things in the other man's hand, snatched up the papers and raised the gates. He went back into his little room and sighed.

"Guess i'll be up foraging signature all night," he sighed, retrieving a pen from a holder by the wall.

As he did so, Larry and the others went in the storage way, bringing the boxes in one by one. Eventually (as the sun went down) the back doors had been shut and all of the exhibits were popping out of their crates. Once everyone was out, the man began showing the others his clever plan.

"Once we get near the main entrance," he said,' we'll split up into groups. In these

groups, we'll search for the book. Once it's been discovered, one member will get us and the others will meet in the center. We'll work the magic, go home and treasure life forever. Got it?"

The others (not sure how to take in his plan) just nodded and began to walk out of the room. There, they discovered many objects to be alive once again. Paintings like the Mona Lisa began coming to life, staring at the world around them. The world was new to them as the museum artifacts had never come to life. This was their first time in...forever that the Egyptian museum got a touch of magic. Finally, the crew reached the front entrance, Larry standing in front of the group.

"Ok," he said" here's where we divide up. Jed, Oct, Gracilia and Dexter will head to the East part of the museum. Cleo, Lancelot and Attila will head on the West wing. Deb, Nicky and Alexandria will go south, and i'll go north with Ahk and Jewel. Does anyone have any questions?'

Suddenly, a thud could be heard behind them. Everyone slowly turned to see a Brontosaurus rising behind them. Jed raised his hand, and Larry (not even looking towards his direction) asked him what his question was.

"These guys don't eat humans, right?" he asked.

The dinosaur took a fierce position and roared at them. Once he stopped, Deborah blurted something out.

"This one is!" she exclaimed, running in the south direction of the museum.

As the crew was being chased by a dead dino, troubles were happening on the other side of the museum. And these were far worse than what they were experiencing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy and I only own Jewel and Gracilia. I don't own anything else**

Meanwhile, as the crew had been chased, the west part of the museum had been really coming to life. Outside of the Egyptian exhibit, was a few statues and other artifacts. They kept peeking in and out of it, making sure nothing escaped. Despite the screaming and banging going on inside there, no one dared to get inside. As they peeked inside, a man made of stone came walking by and up to an old woman in what seemed to be ancient Egyptian clothing.

"What is going on?" he asked her.

The woman turned to look at the man. Her movements were swift and her eyes were watchful. Much like a hawk watching its prey. She did not speak, but pointed to the inside of the exhibit. The stone man followed her finger to a shaking sarcophagus, followed by many screams and bangs. A poor person was trapped inside there...and these people wouldn't help him? Why wouldn't these people help that caged person? He went to step into the exhibit, but a young man in a toga with olive leaves over his head put an arm out in front of him.

"Uncle," he said," please do not do this to yourself. That man in the coffin is dangerous-

he could kill us all!"

The man looked away from the boy and into the room. The blood-curdling screams had not ceased, and the jackals wouldn't stop staring him down. Maybe his nephew was right...but he was Julius Caesar! Nothing was too dangerous for him. Besides, the man in the sarcophagus would listen to him...right?  
"Octavius," he said," I will do as I please. And I say that we free this young man from his prison."

The other artifacts with him tried to protest, but the emperor wouldn't listen. He was too busy to noticed the threatening looks on the jackals faces. Their spears were held close to their sides as Julius strode up the sarcophagus. As it shook, he began to slowly slide open the stone structure. When it was fully open, the coffin was revealed. It was a golden one, with Egyptian patterns for the royal family of Egypt.

Julius went to open it (when all of a sudden) the coffin's lid was flung across the room! The emperor turned back to see a man in wrappings rising from the tomb. Quickly, he turned to the stone figure- who was too shocked to speak- and turned to the guarding jackals. They kneeled before him as he stepped out of the tomb.

Everyone stared as he unraveled the wrappings around his head to reveal his face. His

features were bitter looking and hurtful. His cold eyes lingered onto Julius, looking for something. His evil smile creeped the others out, but the emperor was interested. This man was very different from anyone he'd ever seen. His bitter laugh sent chills down the spine of others as he turned to no one in particular.

"Well well well," he said," looks like my brother has returned. And he's brought the tablet with him."

The emperor gave a confused look to the others. They were silent and nervous, for this man was strange, just as much as he was dangerous. Ah, but the emperor knew what he must do. He approached the man with gracefulness and began to speak.

"Care to explain what you mean by that?" Julius asked.

"My brother, Ahkmenrah," he explained," has a protective tablet. It's magical, the reason we're standing here at this very moment. I was always so jealous of him thinking he was better than me. But I can get my revenge once more for everything awful he has done to me."

Julius looked back at Octavius and the others. Fear overtook the woman's eyes as if she knew what was going to happen. The emperor turned back to the angry Egyptian and took a knee. His young nephew/son ran to him, but the jackals threw him out before he could do anything...stupid. The Egyptian man smiled evilly as the Roman man kneeled before him and spoke.

"I will do anything to help you, sir," he said," for the cause of your revenge."

The other man turned away, grabbing some of his ancient attire before leaving. He came back dressed in his Egyptian attire.

"Just listen to Kahmunrah," he motioned to himself, " and i'll tell you exactly what to do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there everybody! Thank you to all who are reading this story. I'm glad to like it! Anyways, enjoy and I own only ma OCs.**

As Kahmunrah discussed his plans with Julius, the crew was still being chased around by the Brontosaurus. They continued to turn and run and duck as the dead dino chased them. Finally, they ran into an exhibit, trying to avoid the dead reptile. He ran past it, not noticing where they went into. Larry, Jewel and a few others began panting heavily before looking up again.

"Do you think we lost him?" The ex guard asked.

As some nodded, the head of the long-necked dino swung in screeching. Everyone froze up, trying not to scream. But some did and the oversized lizard crashed into the room. Ahk held close to his shaking, pale wife as she spoke out.

"You never ask if you lost them," she panted out," that only makes them come to you."

The crew backed into a corner with no hope of escaping the room. Everyone knew this might be the end of wonderful adventures. Jed held his family close, taking his husband's hand. Cleopatra and Lancelot clung tightly to each other like the couple they were. Ahk put a protective hand around his wife and her belly as if to protect the child he never knew. Larry closed his eyes, but before the dino could swat his tail at them, a whistle could be heard. Everyone turned to see a man with a chestnut colored horse holding a bone. Oh his back was a woman in a deerskin dress and two braids on each side of her head.

"Fetch boy!" he exclaimed, tossing the bone out of the room.

Once the Brontosaurus left the room, the man looked back at the people, showing a daring smile. Right away, Larry knew that it was his good friend from the museum, Theodore Roosevelt, or Teddy! And the woman, why she was Sacagawea, an old museum friend and well as the woman Teddy loved. He strode up to them, with a smile permanently on his face. He and the woman got down, hugging the man at once.

"Ah Lawrence," he said," it's been so long."

At once, the two began hugging their old museum friends. Lancelot introduced Cleopatra as his beautiful wife, smiling as the 26th President of the United States hugged her. Jed and Oct introduced Gracilia, who'd taken a special interest in petting Teddy's horse. After the two paid their tribute to the Egyptian king and queen, Nicky introduced Alexandria, Larry introduced Deborah and Ahkmenrah proudly stood between the two.

"And this," he gestured to his expecting wife," is Larry's step daughter and my wife, Jewel. She saved my life and afterwards, a spell was placed on me. Now, she's my expectant wife. But there's a problem."

As he said this, Jewel nearly fell over. With a glazed and weary look in her eyes as her husband held her up. He began to explain the curse and how they needed to find the spell book before it was too late. Teddy and Wea looked at each other and (smiling) turned back to the others. The president took the expectant woman by the hand and helped her on the horse. She began to protest, saying how it was rude of her to ride on his horse for such a short distance.

"Nonsense!" Teddy exclaimed," I insist it won't be any trouble at all. A girl in your state shouldn't be walking around."

"And what was that supposed to mean?" she asked, seeing him getting nervous.

Once she told him she was messing around, Teddy calmed down and began to walk ahead of the group. Wea and Ahkmenrah stayed on each side of the horse, making sure the woman was secure. Jewel hated getting this much attention, but it was to help supervise the well being of their child and herself. As they walked on, they noticed all of the artifacts coming to life. Everyone smiled as birds flew by, statues came to life and people roamed freely. Finally, after they walked past the many living exhibits, they entered a small room where three people sat in a circle. Right away, they noticed their old friends sitting there. Amelia Earhart stood up, smiling at Larry.

"Mr. Daley," he said," what an honor to finally see you again."

The ex guard smiled at the woman, pulling her into a hug. He opened his eyes and saw seated was General Custard and Anne Frank. Immediately, Anne turned around, running toward Jewel and Ahkmenrah. The woman hugged her little friend, saying how nice it was to see her again. After a bit of getting to each other, Anne spoke up.

"What brings everyone to ze Cairo museum?" she asked.

No one knew how to put why they'd been there. Even Merenhakre and Shepseheret didn't know how to put it into words. Suddenly, everyone turned as the young pharoah stepped into the middle of the people.

"It's my wife and child," Ahkmenrah spoke out," they have an ancient Egyptian curse that has to do with blood and spells...one that takes a toll on the unborn. My father says there is a spell book here, one that will help my child and wife."

The friends they had just met began to quietly talk amongst themselves. What were they saying to one another? Finally, Teddy turned to face the others will a smile on his face.

"Although we do not know the exact location of the book," he said," we will definitely help our old friends find it."

Smiles arose from all of their faces. And just that, they thought maybe something good would happen for a change. But this is an adventure with the museum crew we're talking about here! And if you know anything about the adventures in the past, nothing goes right until the very end of the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy and I only own my OCs**

In the Egyptian exhibit, things had been falling right into place. Kahmunrah and Julius were building their army, preparing the arrival of the ancient Egyptian's family. Their small army went from two, to six, to ten in just moments. And soon, Caesar's nephew (unwillingly) kneeled before the man in the throne, saying he had word of his brother. Kah listened as the boy explained that his brother had been by the Heroes of the World exhibit, along with many others.

"They have a man on a horse," he explained," a native American, small people, a monkey for some odd reason and a woman claiming to be.."

The Egyptian man waited patiently as the boy became silent. Octavius hadn't wanted to do this, but his uncle made him. Besides, he wouldn't want his head on the silver platter of Egypt's vicious royal family member, now did he? Finally (looking Kahmunrah in the eyes) he spoke.

"Your brother wife, sir" he said," and they're here for an ancient healing book, one to save their family from a curse."

This put a bitter smile on the Egyptian's face as the boy explained how they needed a book to save her and a child's life. The healer leaned her ear in slightly to hear what was going on. She knew what she had to do. Quietly, she walked off to retrieve the book before it was too late. Meanwhile, Kahmunrah was thanking Octavius, praising how well he'd done his task.

"You have potential in you," he said," I can see you'll be good in our army."

That was far from what he'd wanted. Instead of confessing this, the boy nodded with a

smile before going up to his uncle. The stone man tossed the boy's hair, saying how he'd been so proud of him. He nodded, pulling his uncle aside to tell him something.

"Remember Cleopatra, that Egyptian queen you...she's here and-she's married," he confessed.

Julius nearly grabbed his nephew by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. He remembered that Egyptian queen, her beautiful hair, eyes- everything about her was beautiful. Had Mark returned to the hands of his lover? Or had she been seeing someone else? If she wa, who was the person that dare take Cleo's heart away. No matter, he still had her children, never to return them to Cleo. As he thought, the jackals came in with the healer, who held a book tightly to her chest. Behind them stood Medusa, hissing her words to Kahmunrah.

"My dear king," she said smoothly," it appears that the healer wass trying to get her handss on a..book."

The Greek snake woman harshly took the book from the healer's hands. She placed it on the Egyptian man's lap, staring down as he skimmed through it. Once he got to the healing pages, he looked up at the old woman with a bitter smirk on his face.

"Just take her into the storage," he said,' we'll deal with her later."

As the jackals took her away, the king stood up. Kahmunrah motioned for Julius, Medusa and Octavius to come near him. There, they began discussing the plan on how to get the crew.

"I want the three of you to take the cobras and wolves with you," he said," find my brother and his family and bring them to me. Should any of them give you trouble...Medusa knows what to."

A sly smile came on the woman, turning as Julius lead them to the back. They came out with a cage full of cobras and a few wolves on leashes. They left the room, heading for the Heroes of the World exhibit. Kahmunrah looked back at the book, opening to the spell page once more. So, this is what his brother needed, huh? Well, he'd get the book really easily, but his brother would find it difficult to retrieve the spell. Kah turned to his jackals with the most bitter smile in the entire universe.

"Looks like family's coming over," he said," so get ready boys,we're gonna make them feel comfortable."


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy and I only own my OCs.**

As the nefarious army stormed to the Heroes of the World exhibit, everyone was getting ready to find the book. They didn't want to split up in case danger was headed their way, so in their group, went out of the room in search of the spells. Down the halls they went, avoiding anything that seemed too suspicious. Finally, they got to a room where ancient relics from all over the world stood before them. Most of the glass cases were opened, making it easier to skim through everything. Finally, Larry saw the book and grabbed it.

"I've got it," he said, handing it to Merenkahre and letting him skim through it," now all we gotta do is find the spells and we'll be okay, right?"

A hush fell over as the Egyptian king slowly and carefully looked over each page. Then he noticed something with a wide-eyed and terrified look on his face. When confronted about it, he showed the spells had been ripped out of the book. Ahkmenrah frantically flipped through the book, trying to spot the spells for his wife and child. But he saw nothing, holding back the tears so no one would see him cry.

As Jewel held him close, crying ever so gently, a bang came from the other room. Everyone lifted their heads at the sound. And they knew that that was not a good bang at all. Everyone became well hidden behind a few of the cases. No one dared to make a noise as footsteps barged into the room. Larry and Nicky peeked over to see the stone man, a boy with a toga and a snake lady (Medusa) holding cobras and wolves in a few of their hands.  
"Calm down mutts!" the stone man screamed, trying his hardest not to slap and anger them even more. He turned to his crew," look around for the group, especially his brother, with his wife and child. And don't forget my sweet Cleopatra."

That made the Egyptian queen nearly faint. Julius...she remembered the child that was his. She remembered his name was Caesarion, suddenly remembering all of the children she had. Oh, she'd give anything to see her four children again...how would she explain everything to Lance? She turned to her husband to see his nervous (and sad) expression on hearing Julius's words. His wife...had another flame? Without warning. a thud could be heard from where they sat. Everyone turned to see Attila accidently knocked over one of the most precious pieces in the museum.

The three wasted no time and swiftly moved over to the back. Julius and Octavius pointed their spears at them, commanding they stand up at once. All obeyed, not looking at one another for fear of being hurt. The dictator smiled, pleased to see everything going smoothly.

"Ah Ahkmenrah and his lovely wife," Julius said, going to touch Jewel's stomach.

Quickly, Ahk swatted his hand away, protectively putting one around his wife. He yelled,

telling him to not dare lay a finger on his beloved wife. Julius wanted to stab the boy in the head. He wanted Medusa to look him in the eyes and turn him to stone. But, Kahmunrah said to keep his brother alive and well, same went for his wife until..her disease took over. Snapping back to reality, he turned to face Cleopatra.

"Ah Cleo," he said, putting a hand on her cheek,'it's been so long. Many years to be exact and oh, how much i've missed you."

The woman did not say anything but instead looked away. Lancelot couldn't face Julius without thinking of his wife. But he had to shut this man up- Cleo obviously did not want him anywhere near her. He took his wife's hand, leading her slowly away from the stone dictator.

"My wife obviously does not want you to lay a hand on her," he said," so do it again, and you'll face Lancelot's wrath.

Julius and Medusa stayed silent, then began laughing at Lance's name. They began to say what a pathetic name he had, but it didn't bring him down. He withdrew his sword, running toward them. Quickly, Medusa looked into his eyes, slowly turning the knight into stone. Cleo cried, reaching out to her husband who was frozen in time. Everyone stayed silent as the Egyptian queen wept on her poor Lancelot. Medusa snickered under her breath as Julius spoke out.

"Octavius," he told his nephew," destroy him at once."

"How do you know of me?" the mini Octavius asked.

Julius turned and began laughing again at the miniature version of his nephew. The mini man wrapped his arms protectively around his husband and child. Quickly, Medusa looked into the eyes of Oct, turning him into stone. Jed pulled Gracilia back in fear, looking down from the snake woman. The tiny cowboy had to defend his husband's honor, so he quickly drew out a pistol and shot at her without looking. The snake woman rolled her eyes (and when Jed accidently looked up) turned him into stone.

"Daddy?" Gracilia asked as the Julius and Medusa laughed.

Quickly, Larry picked the tiny stone structures and their daughter up into his hand. Once the evil laughing was ceased, Julius commanded they come with them. Without hesitation, everyone slowly walked on, avoiding Lance's froze body or anything else unfriendly to their sight.

"Hurry now Ahk," Julius said," your brother is awaiting you."


	12. Chapter 12

**I really hope you enjoy this story, because this one will be shorter than the first one. I apologize for this in advance, but it won't be too much shorter. Anyways, enjoy and I don't own Night at the Museum.**

Brother...was it Kahmunrah, the one who murdered him for the throne? After all of these years and he finally returned to the family. He was dangerous- why would any of these people let him loose? Didn't they realized he was in that tight casket for a reason? Pondering the thoughts of his evil brother, Ahkmenrah was stopped when Julius put his arm out in front of them. He and the other two stepped back to reveal Kahmunrah sitting on an Egyptian throne. His cold eyes showed fake sympathy and lovingness to all of the trapped people.

"Mother, father" he said, hugging them close.

The two looked away from their son, disappointment growing in their eyes. Their evil son had returned, but they wanted nothing to do with him. After all, the king and queen had really been upset with him ever since Ahk's death. He arose and looked to his brother.

"My little brother," he said in a whisper," what a pleasant surprise."

Ahkmenrah couldn't look his brother in the eyes without thinking of his betrayal. He didn't let go of that- he never did. The young pharoah wished it would leave his mind and never return. But it always stuck there, because of both shock and the potential that one day, it might be needed. And he knew the memory's purpose now.

"Do not go anywhere near me," he said, wrapping an arm protectively around his wife," or Jewel. You know what you've done and it has upset our family. How could you brother?"

Kah said nothing but looked away. His little brother- the favorite of their family. And although Ahk had been praised more than he did, there was no right to have murdered his brother over affection. Yet, he didn't see that through his withered heart. No matter, he had other plans to attend to. Turning back, he looked at Jewel (who was near death) and gave a bitter smile.

"I know why you're here,' he said, holding out creased and nearly ripped papers," to save your family, dear brother."

Ahk went to get them, but just as he walked in front of Julius, he was thrown to the ground. His wife helped him up immediately, saying it was not worth getting hurt. But it was worth it- to him at least! He wanted more than anything to have his family stay together. So, once more, he got up and pushed the dictator out of the way. Ahkmenrah angrily walked up to Kahmunrah, kicking his brother down and grabbing the spells.

"I think you've done enough,' he said, turning to his family," now, we must heal her before-"

Suddenly, Kah grabbed his little brother's ankle and slammed him down. He let go of the papers, and met something cold on his back. His older brother kicked him away, causing him to fall in the center of everyone. Pushing Julius away once more, Larry and Jewel kneeled beside him, making sure he was okay. Suddenly, his wife gasped to see his back had been cut with an extremely sharp blade. She ripped a part of her sleeve off and put it to his back in hopes of stopping the bleeding. Kah rose to look at the scene clearly.  
"You monster," she whispered," how could you kill your own brother and damage him like this again? Do you expect everything to be fine and dandy when he returned?"

"I expected everyone to see how much better I was than him," Kahmunrah said,"I expected all of you to understand that he is a monster! But no one sees it, they think Ahk is the better child. Oh, if only you were to see that."

Ahkmenrah looked up at his brother, fury raging in his eyes. The young pharaoh made mistakes- as did everyone else- but he was known to be kinder to people. He wanted to help others and make a difference in the way they lived. Yet, Kahmunrah was a dictator for the people. He betrayed others and even killed his younger brother. Everyone but he could see that there was a monster inside of Kah. And they wanted to stop it.

Merenkahre swept past Julius with his wife to his side. He took his son by the collar, grabbing the spells from his hand. His mother only gave a disappointed look as the king ran past his son and to his people. Before he could conduct a spell, he froze. Both he and Shep stared into the eyes of the cold Medusa. As they turned to stone, Ahk begge, saying to 'please don't hurt them!' or 'Let them go!'.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked the Egyptian king and queen," Kahmunrah is a free man. He will do what he wants and kill who he must. Killing Ahkmenrah was the only way to get any affection for him out of you. You always said his younger brother was better, that's why you gave him the right to become ruler, something he did not deserve!"  
The two turned completely into stone, staring intently onward at the snake woman. Jewel and Larry had to hold Ahkmenrah back from preventing any near death scenes. But, all the young pharoah could do was cry in the arms of him lover. Larry stared angrily at Kah, who was helped up by his helpers. He grabbed the spells and pointed to his jackals that rounded the room.

"Now then," he said, setting the spells at his throne," if there are no further interruptions, I want my guards to take everyone...to the storage."

The jackals began to round up everyone, shoving them out of the room and down the hall. Octavius looked on, knowing he must do something about this whole thing. And both he and the victims had a plan to save this museum.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy and sorry for the late chapters. Just been busy with school, but here it is! Chapter 13! DISCLAIMER: I only own Jewel and Gracilia.**

Everyone stayed silent as the jackals lead them to the storage room. Looks like the enemies would be winning this time...boy, did everyone feel disappointed. Ahk was upset about his parents, the betrayal of his brother and how his poor wife and child..it made him want to cry uncontrollably and just give up. But he didn't- instead, he just kept walking with his head down. Oh how his wife would love to comfort him- but she was too weak to even move by herself, she knew this was her end.

Cleopatra couldn't get away from Julius's grip even if she tried. She just wanted to have Lance in her arms once again. She wanted to have her children with her and far away from the dictator. But this was so long ago and now, it was the Roman man's turn to see how their lives went. Nothing could change that now.

And Gracilia watched her parents get turned to stone! It wasn't as bad as Ahk's life right now, but it was still pretty bad. The people that rescued her on that hill so long ago, the people that were truly in love, turned to stone like everyone else's family. But (just like the pharaoh) she just wanted to give up. But the little Roman couldn't, after all, it would be the right thing to do if she saved them.

Everyone was busy watching as (one by one) the jackal guards and Julius pushed the people in. He planted a kiss on Cleo's cheek as he flung her in. Finally, he got to Ahkmenrah with an evil expression on his face.

"Hoped you learned not to mess with your brother," he said, flinging him into the room.  
He slammed the door, locking it tightly so no one could escape. Everyone stayed in silence as people shuffled around. Ahkmenrah kept close to his dying Jewel, repeating how sorry he was for failing her. And although she kept disagreeing, he wouldn't let it go. Once, he just wanted to repay her for saving his life, but now he wouldn't get to. As silence overtook the room, shuffling was heard behind the boxes. Everyone turned to see an elderly Egyptian woman with a long staff, a young Egyptian boy and a Egyptian girl (his twin) , both the children in expensive clothing.

"They got to you too?" The boy asked, earning a nod from the others.

The girl clung nervously to his side, keeping away from the crowded room. When silence filled the piled room again, she noticed something. Cleopatra (looking away from the others) was approached by the quiet girl in a blissful and sneaky manner. And to the queen, the girl spoke.

"Mommy,' she asked," is that you?"

Right away, Cleo knew this was her daughter, Cleopatra Selene II. She hugged her child, saying her name over and over again. The boy ran up to her, this was Cleo's son Alexander Helios. She thought they were to never meet again. And by fate, they did so. As Cleopatra bonded with her twin children, Jewel nearly stumbled over the crates. Ahkmenrah caught her in time, being approached by the ancient Egyptian healer. She pressed her hand gently on the pregnant woman's stomach. She immediately turned to Ahkmenrah.

"We only have until sunrise," she said," when light hits the museum, she and the child will be gone..forever."

Everyone was taken back by the old healer's words. They only had until sunrise to fix the curse? It seemed like such a short amount of time to say goodbye in...The pharaoh began to cry, holding his wife closely to him. Suddenly, General Custard stood upon two boxes, looking down at the people.

"We have a chance to stop these brutes," he said," we have a chance to stand up for ourselves, save lives and live happily ever after! Now, who's with me to take back our rights?"

Sure, everyone wanted to get back their rights and have lives saved! But how would they ever escape? Well, trusting the general, they knew he'd have a few tricks up his sleeve. So everyone raised their hands high with a smile on their faces. General C laughed, pointing to Sacagawea and mistaking her name for "Cinco de Mayo". She rolled her eyes and watched as he looked around.

"Now," he asked," does anyone actually have a plan?"

Everyone groaned and sat back down again. Gracilia climbed up Custard's jacket and stood on his shoulder. She whispered in his ears, perking up the general. He whistled, getting everyone's attention and looked over to the (literally) little girl.

"Listen everyone," she said nervously," I'm going to get the keys and spells and unlock the door. While i'm gone, I need everyone to stay calm. I'm gonna be gone for a while, but i'll sacrifice anything for the family i've made."

People watched as she climbed down from the general's coat. She ran to the door, getting ready to slide under when Larry stopped her. She looked up at the smiling man, waiting for his words before leaving.

"Thanks for doing this Gracilia," he said," it means a lot to all of us."

The girl smiled, saying it was the least she could do for everyone because of her height. And so, she slid under the crack of the door and ran. As she did, the trapped people prayed that (eventually) she'd find something to help them out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody, thanks for reading my story! I appreciate everyone's view on this story, thank you again. Now, before we start, I just wanted to say if you ever need someone to talk to, just message me. I'm here if anyone needs me. Also, a little bit about this chapter. I made Gracilia for Oct and Jed, but I wanted her to do something big. So, i've dedicated a chapter to her. Enjoy and I don't even need to mention the disclaimer.**

Gracilia ran past the doors and down the hall. She had to find the keys and spells for her family- and fast! Three hours to sunrise and counting, the little Roman girl made a mental note of that. She needed to so she knew how long she had. Running down the hall and turning left, she saw the two jackals standing guard at the main doors. Perfect, they wouldn't be able to see or catch her. Quietly, she slipped past the guards and into the Egyptian exhibit.

The room had been empty, all except for Kahmunrah, who was sleeping at his throne. Giving him an angry look, Gracilia noticed the keys and papers that rested on one of the armrests.

"Perfect opportunity," she whispered to herself, sneaking past everything inside the exhibit room.

Slowly, the tiny Roman girl walked until she reached the tall armrest. Looking up, she began thinking of a way to reach the keys. She looked over and noticed Kah's golden belt had been nearly touching the floor. Gracilia's eyes sparkled as she found just what to do. She quickly grabbed onto the belt and began to climb it. The Egyptian dictator's deep breaths during sleep made it harder for her to keep her balance on the belt. But (with determination and pride) she managed to climb up onto the armrest.

"Oh no," she said, realizing there had been at least five different keys!

Gracilia knew she didn't have time to go through all of them. But, she did pick a silver one and placed in behind her. Although the key was bigger than her, she could still put in down her back to make sure no one saw it. Ah, how proud Jed and Oct would be of their little girl...she hoped they wouldn't stay like that forever. She turned to leave, when something came to her head. What if this was the wrong key?

She turned back and stared at the other four while pondering. What if she came back, proudly with the key and spells, but it was the wrong one? Sure, she'd have the spells and things would be fine. But they really needed to escape that storage room. No one would let them out until morning! So, quickly and quietly, Gracilia grabbed a bronze key and put it with the silver one. Proudly, she began pushing the other three out of the way and grabbed the papers. As she did, the girl didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late.

"Kahmunrah," Julius said, walking into the doorway,"I- hey, thief!"  
Gracilia grabbed the papers and jumped off of the armrest, running for the exit. But the dictator was faster. He grabbed the back of her shirt, lifting her in the air. She didn't move for fear of the keys falling out and exposing her. He chuckled, snatching the papers right from her tiny arms. Her protests didn't matter to Julius, he was too busy having himself a good time with Kahmunrah.

"Good work Julius," he said, leaning towards the girl," looks like your precious Jewel will have to die. So sorry."

Gracilia huffed, listening as the dictator was told to throw her back in the storage. He whipped around, evil smile pierced to his lips. The girl noticed the bigger Octavius standing behind them. A worried look showed upon his face as he stared her down. His eyes turning to the keys, muttering what looked like he said 'Oh no'. Had he noticed the two keys missing from the ring? Had the spells been ripped or had he just seem something else?

She didn't have time to see what else the boy was thinking. Instead, the man was walking fast, taunting her for her size Saying things about how she thought they'd be fooled that easily, followed by more obnoxious laughing. Gracilia wished the gods would come destroy this man. He opened the door, tossing her in the hands of Larry.

"Keep your bugs away from the king," he said, scoffing and slamming the door.

Everyone saw that Gracilia was bare handed and instantly became scared. Until she pulled the keys out from behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry these chapters were uploaded really late tonight. I had somewhere to go but here we are! The second to last chapters to my NATM fanfics. Enjoy!**

"Great work Gracilia!" Larry said, taking the keys in his hand.

Explaining that she picked two just in case, he nodded and went over to the door. First, he put the bronze key in his pocket and put the silver key in the hole. Everyone crossed their fingers, hoping that the key would work and they could be free again. Then they could get everything back to where it was supposed to be! And then they could all go home and live happily ever after! Right?

Slowly, he turned the key and tried to open the door. It didn't budge for the key wasn't the right one. Oh well- guess they had to try the bronze one! General Custard took the silver one and watched as the man tried the other key. He turned the key and turned back the knob. Everyone prayed that this was the one. Everyone prayed that this key could let them out, free the people trapped in stone, and heal Jewel and the child. But when he turned the knob- nothing.

Larry tried to turn the knob twice but it was still stuck. He dropped his hand, feeling defeated on the inside. And so did everyone else. Ahkmenrah had lost faith in everything when the knob didn't turn. His poor wife and child would die, his parents would be frozen in time and his friends would be gone as well. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Jewel stood up shakily. She leaned on the crates, looking everyone in the eyes at least once.

"We can't give up now," she said," there just has to be a way to get out of here. I have faith in everyone here that we can get through this as a team. You're all great people with great minds. And I know we can get through this- I have faith in all we do."

Smiles began flashing smiles at everyone around them. Jewel was right- they did have great minds and could get out of this. As a plan escaped her lips, footsteps could be heard outside. Caesar was chatting with someone and walking. His voice was muffled, but a small clank could be heard. People watched as a white key was slid under the door.

"That helps," she said.

Larry unlocked the door, allowing everyone to exit the room. Suddenly, an army of statues began heading towards them, shouting. The people ran down the hall, trying to get the museum crew. Before they reached the Egyptian exhibit, the Brontosaurus stood directly in front of them. They turned, only to see the statues behind them, spears up and ready to attack. Cleo held close to her kids, Ahk to his wife and everyone else to one another. The dinosaur stomped its front feet, ready to attack everyone.

Suddenly, it stepped over the crew and roared at the statues. They dropped their spears, running as the dino chased them. A whisper came from behind, turning to see Octavius (the taller one) staring at them. He slowly walked over to them, looking back in the exhibit and to the people.

"I am so sorry this has happened to you," he apologized," I didn't mean for you to be captured like slaves. I'm going to help you get those spells and save your family. I've got a plan."

The room was bare when the people entered the room. Octavius looked around, searching for the looked through every nook and cranny, finally touching something. He smiled as he handed the papers to the Egyptian healer.

"Now help her before-"

Suddenly, Kahmunrah rose from the tomb angrily. The healer began shouting the words out, pointing her staff to Jewel's stomach. The color returned back to her face, Ahkmenrah instantly hugged his healthy wife, kissing her stomach with tears in his eyes. His brother angrily rose, looking down at everyone.

"I thought you learned your lesson brother," he said," never mess with me. Medusa, Julius- get them!"  
Medusa and Julius ran back, holding their defense. Oct handed his sword to Larry, who caught it and stared as the dictator went to attack the Egyptian dictator, but Julius was much quicker. The sword fight went on for a while until Larry fell down. Julius looked down at the fallen man, holding the sword close to his neck. Medusa was at his side, waiting for the man to open his eyes and stare. The Egyptian woman looked over to the side to see the book on the table.

"Get the book!" she commanded to Ahkmenrah.

He grabbed the book, handing it to her. She flipped through the book, finding one. Jewel held for her as she read. The woman lifted her staff, pointing it to Medusa and the Roman dictator. Meanwhile, the Roman dictator was laughing at Larry.

"Oh how wrong you are to betray me," he looked up to Octavius," and you too, my

son? What a shame, it's my best friend all over again. The feeling of being safe, having company by your side. And then suddenly-" Lights began to flash from her staff as she shouted the ancient words.

"By the power of the Egyptian gods," she said," I drag you to Hell, where demons will

watch you suffer for the wicked things you've done! Be gone demons, go back to where you came."

The light traveled to the people, burning them into nothing. Kahmunrah's bitter eyes lightened up, traveling to his brother. He stormed over, rushing past the others and up to his brothers. Larry and Jewel ran to help the tomb up. Ahk was focused on his running brother, who jumped up and attacked. Ahk's leg extended, kicking Kah into the casket. Larry firmly shut it, Jewel putting on heavy material to keep him from escaping. And despite his cries, no one let him out.


	16. Chapter 16

**The dreaded words are coming-tomorrow's the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing these stories and showing them online. Thanks for the support everyone- I very much appreciate it. If you have suggestions for my next fanfiction, i'll be glad to write one. Thanks and enjoy!**

Two hours to morning and everything was becoming settled once more. First, the healer (she didn't say her name) had the magic of the book to unfreeze everyone. First, she went into the other room where Lancelot stood. His frozen eyes were blinking once the stone effect had worn off. He was showered by hugs and kisses from his wife, who couldn't let him go. Nervously, he looked around for sight of Julius, hugging her close. Cleopatra then explained how he'd gone, and that he was free from his rule. As they kissed, Alexander and his twin sister Cleo II walked into the room.

"Lance," she said proudly," these are my children, Alexander Helios and Cleopatra Selene II."

The knight knelt down to the children, greeting them with smiles and laughs. As they talked, the Egyptian queen noticed Octavius standing alone and looking down. He now had no one thanks to Julius's harsh ways towards everyone. She left the three alone, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see her sympathetic smile.

"I was just like you," she said," I worked with evil, then realized I was doing it all wrong. I knew I had the potential to help and not hurt people...that's exactly what you did. And you deserve something more...do you wanna move with us?"

Octavius looked into Cleo's eyes, smiling better than he ever had. He hugged his new mother, walking back over to the other three. Meanwhile, the Egyptian woman turned the little people back into their living forms. They hugged each other, turning to their daughter. They hugged her as Sacagawea explained how she saved them all.

"She risked her life to get the key to the storage room," she said," and although she didn't get the right key, she did catch the eye of someone who helped us. Her life was on the line, but she was determined and that's all that matters."  
Her parents began proudly praising Gracilia, saying how she was perfect and the best daughter anyone could ever ask for. The little Roman girl mouthed a thank you to the Native American woman, who winked and smiled. And soon, the Egyptian king and queen were freed again. Their youngest son hugged them, praising him and his health again. Seeing their daughter-in-law back to full health, they thanked their gods for helping them in their time of need.

From a distance, Larry watched everyone mingle and thought, He smiled, thinking that everything was going to be okay now. His grandchild would be born, his children would be happy and life would be great. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to Teddy, Wea and the other Cairo residents following.

"Come Lawrence," he said," let us say a final goodbye before sunrise."

Larry didn't like to think of it as a final goodbye. More of a "i'll see you later" moment for each other. But he obliged, walking on until they reached the "Heroes of the World" exhibit. Everyone got into their positions, awaiting the sun once again. Teddy kissed Wea and watched as she left before turning to the ex night guard.

"I heard you daughter became the night guard a few years ago," he said," Ahkmenrah is now human, they're married and the reason you came here was to save the life of her and your grandchild. Is this all true?"

A proud light in his eyes shined as the man nodded. He gave a hug to his old friend. congratulating him on his successful life. Everything was going right for him, everyone was okay and life would continue to be great. Teddy mounted on his horse, winking to Larry and pulling his sword out.

"Smile my boy," he said before the ex guard left," it's almost sunrise."

Larry smiled at his close friend's last words. He watched as everyone froze, sunlight taking everything in its path. He left the room, been awaited down stairs by his loving family. When he saw Nicky talking with Alexandria, Jewel's stomach being kissed by Ahkmenrah and Deborah awaiting her husband, he knew that everything would be okay once more.


	17. Final

**So, this is it on the NATM fanfics for a while. I'm gonna set aside my flashlight and move onto other fanfics for a little bit. Maybe someday, i'll go back to this and write more of their tales. But for now, this is it. Thanks to all who've enjoyed and reviewed both stories, it's been wonderful having you on this journey. Now that this is over, I think I will move on to Outsiders. I have another OC for that story as well (I just can't stop making OCs!) So enjoy and have a wonderful evening/day.- walkinghobbitfasgard.**

Three weeks had passed since the Cairo adventure. Everything was going smoothly, until Ahkmenrah called Larry and Deborah at three in the morning July 10th, exclaiming that he and Jewel were halfway to the hospital. As the ex guard drove, Deb went to tell her stepson and his wife that it was time. Once they arrived to the hospital, Ahk was practically wrapped up with nervousness. After all, it was his first child, but he didn't know that Jewel would be screaming at him to drive faster and freaking out a lot.

"It's all because she's about to have a child," Larry explained," Nicky's mom was the same way. She'll be fine soon enough."

They waited an hour before Deborah went in to finally see her daughter and grandchild. A few minutes later (with happy tears in her eyes) she told them it was a boy. Excitement filled both, hugging each other as they entered the room. Jewel smiled, her tired eyes looking up and back at the bundle in her arms. He walked over slowly, looking into the sea of blue blankets.

The baby was small, with eyes just like his father and little tufts of hair that was his mother's color. He reached up as his father took him in his arms. Ahk held a finger out to him, to which his son took happily. The whole room began to giggle, Nicky and Alexandria entering with smiling faces. Everyone got to hold the boy and finally as Larry held his grandson, he looked up to the parents.

"Do you guys have a name for him?" he asked.

Jewel looked up to her husband, nodding as if to say "your son, your desicion". Ahk held his child once more, looking into his son's eyes. A smile lit up both their faces as a name printed into the young pharaoh's mind.

"There's an ancient name," he said, looking up to everyone in the room," that means royal scribe. I know my father and mother will be proud to hear of it."

And they were. Three weeks later, they brought their boy in and everyone loved him. Ahk's parents couldn't get enough of him.

"And what have you named this young man?" Merenkahre asked, smiling at his grandson.

His son smiled down, explaining his name was Amenemhet. The king stopped, remembering how familiar the name was to him. Ahk's better brother had that exact name, it made the family smile, saying what a perfect name it was. And what a perfect family they were. And like it was said before, if you lived their lives, it doesn't get happy until the very end.


End file.
